


Born of Love

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Burning up a sun, Drabble, F/M, Timepetalsprompts, a wee bit angsty, but not heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr community, timepetalsprompts 100 word prompt, "Birth". A wee bit angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of Love

Side by side they sit in the doorway of their Not Quite as Big on the Inside TARDIS.

Rose shivers so the Doctor pulls her closer. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Any second now. Don't look away. It is about to be born. The only known nebula that bridges two universes."

Rose blinks her watery eyes.

"And I burned up its sun to say goodbye. Grand enough gesture?"

She laughs through tears.

"The radiation must've seeped through the same fissure that I used--"

"No. You were on one side. I was on the other. Not science, Doctor. Love."


End file.
